


Anything for Michael Bublé

by actualsatan



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Traces of angst, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: “I'll give you a blowjob in a Santa hat if you will let me play my Michael Bublé collection while we dress the Christmas tree!” Jinwoo pleaded with his big doe eyes batting away towards Seunghoon.“Deal.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of winnertfln's tweets. I had to do it.

Jinwoo was the only one in the Winner dorm that wanted to celebrate Christmas with decorations. Mino was always too tired to care, Seungyoon had lost his spark after Taehyun left and Seunghoon just didn’t care enough. Jinwoo used Hoon’s kind nature to his advantage and bribed him into decorating when Seungyoon and Mino was away with work. Hoon had sighed and agreed to go out with Jinwoo and shop for Christmas decorations and a tree, even though he found it a bit unnecessary. He wouldn't say that to Jinwoo though, he hated seeing the elder disappointed or sad.  
Now he was carrying two big bags filled with Christmas decorations plus a tree, and Jinwoo was strutting into every other shop on their way home, to buy either a gift or some other silly decoration, and Seunghoon patiently waited outside in the cold, like the good friend he was.  
“Hoonie!” Jinwoo exclaimed happily when he came out of a record store with a bag in his hands.  
“They had the Michael Bublé record I've been wanting! My collection is complete now!”  
Hoon smiled at the shorter ones glee.  
“That's.. That's great!” He said with sarcasm thick in his voice, that went above Jinwoo's head.  
“I know!” Jinwoo continued.  
“I'll play it for you when we get home! Come on let's go.”  
Seunghoon sighed a little.  
“I'd rather you not?”  
Jinwoo looked at him a little hurt but then smiled again.  
“I'll give you a blowjob in a Santa hat if you will let me play my Michael Bublé collection while we dress the Christmas tree!” Jinwoo pleaded with his big doe eyes batting away towards Seunghoon.  
“Deal.”  
Jinwoo faltered a little.  
“Oh.. Okay. Good. Deal.”

 

Jinwoo had shared a kiss or two with all the Winner members, and probably many more. He was a very affectionate being, he absolutely loved physical contact. Seunghoon had never really cared though, he enjoyed being close with his friends and if kissing them made them happy then he would gladly do that. He couldn't say he was gay, but it wasn't like he had ever tried so he couldn't be sure either. Maybe he was gay as hell? He didn't think so, but living with Seungyoon had definitely opened his eyes to all sorts of different sexualities. Seungyoon was special. Seunghoon was just Seunghoon. 

 

He kicked of his shoes in the hall and walked into the living room with the tree, Haute jumping around his legs as he did. All the cats also came to investigate this strange tree their dads had brought into the house.  
“Where do we put it?” He asked Jinwoo who came with the foot for the tree. He stopped in the middle of the room, looking around.  
“Hmm…”  
He pouted his lips and tapped his cheek with one finger as he looked at every possible corner to place the tree in. Eventually he settled with the one opposite from the door into the living room and Seunghoon placed the tree into the little foot and Jinwoo screwed it stable.

 

It took them a little over an hour just to dress the tree and then they absolutely had to decorate the entire dorm. Jinwoo, the naive little doe, even put up a star in the window to Taehyun's empty room, in case he comes back. Seunghoon didn't want to break Jinwoo's heart more by saying it wasn't necessary, they all kind of lived in denial that he had left, so he let him and helped him fix the timer.  
Two hours, twenty minutes and almost three Michael Bublé records later Jinwoo dropped down on the sofa in the living room, pleased with all the lights and cute things clogging their dorm. Seungyoon would probably cry internally.  
At least it wasn't tacky, Seunghoon thought as he locked Haute into his room before dropping down on the sofa besides Jinwoo. He was actually wearing a Santa hat, which he had bought one each of on their shopping spree. Seunghoon was also wearing one.  
“Jinu,” Seunghoon said softly, causing Jinwoo to look away from the tree and directly at Seunghoon.  
“Yes?” He said and Seunghoon didn't reply, but he placed a large hand on Jinwoo's neck, drawing him close as he captured his lips in a kiss. Jinwoo's response was immediate. He grabbed into Seunghoon’s shirt and eagerly opened his mouth to meet Seunghoon's tongue. Jinwoo was a good kisser but he was too eager and quick so Seunghoon took the lead and forced the elder to calm down his kisses. As they got slower they also got deeper and Seunghoon thought to himself that surely he had kissed Jinwoo and other men before but he had never made out like this with another man. Not that he could remember at least.  
Jinwoo shifted to straddle Seunghoon's lap, his nimble fingers seductively roaming his chest. Seunghoon's hands had landed on Jinwoo's hips when he was straddled and he held them in a firm grip as the kisses got more feverish.  
Jinwoo ground against Seunghoon, a tiny moan escaping his throat and Seunghoon took the opportunity to grind back up, causing Jinwoo to be completely thrown off track.  
Seunghoon couldn't help but smirk at Jinwoo’s expression. But Jinwoo was quick to gather himself and he reached down between the two and grabbed Seunghoon's crotch, palming it as he went back to kissing the barely younger male.  
Seunghoon gently but firmly placed a hand on Jinwoo's shoulder and pushed him down, and he slid down on the furry white carpet between Seunghoon's legs.  
“I didn't think you were serious,” Jinwoo chuckled as he undid Hoon’s jeans.  
“It's not going to ruin anything between us, right?”  
Jinwoo sounded a bit worried and hesitated with his hand on Seunghoon's unbuttoned crotch.  
“Are you that shit at sucking dick?” Seunghoon teased and pulled a little at Jinwoo’s blonde bangs sticking out from under the Santa hat.  
“Oh my god,” he grinned back. “I'm actually an expert, thank you very much.”  
He got Seunghoon's dick out from his jeans and shifted a bit, giving it a few strokes to get him rock hard before he dipped down and took it in his mouth.  
Seunghoon relaxed back into the sofa and Jinwoo was right, he knew exactly what he was doing.  
He sucked the tip with just the right amount of suction, circling the head with his tongue. Small groans left Seunghoon's lips and he wanted to card his hands through Jinwoo's hair, but he was wearing that damn hat and Seunghoon placed a hand on Jinwoo's shoulder instead.  
Jinwoo then took him down completely and Seunghoon let a gasp flowed by a filthy moan escape his throat. Jinwoo didn't stop to even breathe and Seunghoon wondered how many dicks he had sucked to get this good. Or maybe he was just a natural.  
He pulled off just to tease, his breath ghosting over Seunghoon's wet dick, causing it to twitch.  
“No teasing,” he said a little offended, causing Jinwoo to laugh. But he dipped down again, more eager this time, sucking Seunghoon's cock like his life depended on it.  
“I'm gonna come,” Seunghoon announced after a while. Jinwoo hummed around his cock, one hand gently massaging his ball sack.  
Seunghoon came with a snap of his hips and a filthy moan to the sound of Michael Bublé.  
He slumped back in the sofa and Jinwoo pulled off his cock, swallowing his load.  
“Thank you for listening to Michael Bublé and decorating with me,” he said with a chuckle and Seunghoon tucked himself back in his pants.  
“Thank you for sucking my dick, I've been frustrated for months.”  
Jinwoo grinned.  
“Any time, honey.”


End file.
